Ladies of Camelot
by WhoGotMerLocked
Summary: *Sequel to Lady Knight of Camelot* Lily and Sarina are best friends and big fan of the BBC show Merlin. After the end of season 5 (the end of the first fanfiction) they thought there would be no more seasons. But BBC has some more tricks up their sleeves. Lancelot comes back. And suddenly, the friends find themselves thrust into Camelot, to aid them in the last battle of Albion
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE **

"_You have saved me, great king," the sorceress said to Arthur, his knights and Merlin standing beside him, "Me, a sorceress."_

"_Have you not heard? Magic is now allowed in Camelot," Arthur responded._

"_And yet, old habits are hard to break, dear Arthur," the sorceress said._

_She was about twenty years old. She was very pretty, but her skin had a greenish tint to it and her hair had leaves tangled in it._

"_You're not a sorceress. Not a common one anyway," Merlin said, "You're a creature of the Earth. I feel the Earth running through your veins."_

"_Very smart," said the woman, "I am a spirit of the trees."_

"_You're a tree nymph!" Merlin exclaimed._

"_My name is____Adare," The nymph smiled. "As I was saying, I will grant you, Arthur Pendragon, one wish. Anything you want, I will grant you."_

_Arthur thought for a moment. Merlin had told him everything. From Freya, to Morgana, to all of the times Merlin had saved Arthur's life, to Lancelot and how he had been a shade when he had come back. _

"_Anything?" Arthur clarified._

"_Anything."_

"_I want Lancelot back. And not as a shade. As his real self." Arthur said,_

"_That's what I want."_

_Arthur noticed Merlin stiffen beside him, but his servant said nothing._

"_Under normal circumstances this is dark magic, Arthur Pendragon," the nymph said, "To give life where there is none, a life must be taken. However, I am a creature of the Earth. Your wish will be granted, and no innocents will loose their lives."_

"_How are you going to do that?" Merlin asked, always eager to learn more about his gift of magic._

"_I am a creature of the Earth. I take the soul of the newly-departed, for those who have just recently died still have their soul, it has not yet sunk back into the Earth. I can call forth the soul and transfer it to your dear knight, Lancelot of the Lake."_

_Merlin nodded in understanding, while Arthur and the knights wore baffled expressions. _

"_Is there anything I can do to help?" Merlin eagerly asked Adare._

"_Actually you can," she answered, "I will bringing the magic forward__**, **__but I need a place to channel it through. You can be my channel."_

_Merlin smiled excitedly. The knights and Arthur cleared out of the way, forming a small circle around the magic workers._

_Merlin stood in the center of the circle, stock still. Adare____walked around him chanting, her green skin glowing in the morning light. Her chants grew quicker, seemingly more vicious, almost like a war chant. _

"_Fero te ex Lancelot mare magnum a morte__**," **__she finished. _

_What happened next was something none of them could explain. Merlin seemed to glow even brighter than Adare. His neck and back arched back and his mouth opened. And as the trees around them seemed to still, time slowing, and everything seemed to sharpen a gold stream of what seemed like dust came out of his mouth. _

_And then it all seemed to snap back into place, everything went back to normal._

_The knights looked around. There was no Lancelot to be seen. Just Merlin and Adare, hands on their knees, panting after the effort. _

_All of a sudden, one of the trees began to creak. Something was pulling at the trunk from the inside. And then, Lancelot was there, standing, and looking around him, confused, in the same black breeches and white tunic he always wore, not a spot on it, like it had just been freshly washed._

_Lancelot's gaze landed on Merlin, who was still bent over and a grin broke out on his face. When Merlin noticed, he smiled his cheeky smile._

_They made their way towards each other, not exactly running, but not exactly walking, and they embraced, a great manly, bear hug. _

"_Come, Lancelot, we have much to talk about," Merlin led Lancelot to the knights. They started to leave, when Adare's voice stopped them._

"_Wait," she said._

_They turned around._

"_Only a very powerful wizard could have handled that much magic, which means you must be…" she trailed off , and then dropped to one green knee, "It was a pleasure to have met you, great Emrys."_

_Arthur could get used to people calling Merlin, Emrys, but bowing to him? That was just weird. _

"_Please, there's no need," Merlin responded, looking abashed. _

_Arthur gaped. _

_Adare stood. _

"_We have been watching over you," she said, "Ever since the beginning. As you have been protecting Arthur, we have been protecting you. We believe in the world you have already started helping Arthur build. Even after you are gone, you will still have your mark on this world, through all in it. Thank you, Emrys."_

_Merlin smiled and thanked her in return. _

**The adventure continues**…

I turned off the promo to the next Merlin episode. I loved being surprised.

As I was tossing and turning in my bed that night, all I could think about was Lancelot.

Just so you all know a little about me, before I go off on my whole story, my name is Lily-Ann, I'm eighteen, and I've lived in London my whole life. I'm a normal height, I have long chestnut hair that flows in soft curls down my back and bright blue-green eyes. I'm not overly beautiful, but I pride myself in my good looks.

Knowing that I love Doctor Who, Torchwood, and Sherlock, my best friend, Sarina Schwartz, had introduced me to _Merlin, _a program on BBC, about two or three months ago and I LOVED it! It was always so exciting, and, it helped that all the guys were HAWI!

After Erin, Merlin's sister came to Camelot and Morgana was killed, I thought that they had outdone themselves over at BBC and that the show would be over. But, thank the old religion, I was wrong! And now Lancelot was back! This was going to be great!

_I wish I could be in Camelot, _I thought as I finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

"So, you've known about Merlin's magic all along?" Arthur asked Lancelot, as they were sitting around the campfire that night.

"Yes," the resurrected knight replied.

"The two of you always _did _act as if you shared some big secret," Gwaine commented.

"I know your secret, too, Gwaine," Merlin teased playfully, and Gwaine glared.

They talked and joked until they retired to their bedrolls.

When I woke up, it was because of the sound of breaking twigs. Which should, of course, have tipped me off to something weird right away, but it didn't.

All of a sudden, I heard a very familiar voice. Which also should have seemed strange to me, because the voice belonged to Arthur, from Merlin.

"Who are you and what business do you have in Camelot?" His voice said.

I relaxed, content in this dream. And then I felt bark beneath my legs.

I cracked one eye open and sat straight up, and fast.

And that's when I fell off the branch.

My squeal apparently woke someone in another branch and they fell, too.

I landed in the leaves and they landed right beside me.

I looked over and it was Sarina.

**(AN: Just because I haven't before, I'm going to include a description of Sarina in here: she's a little bit taller than Lily, but while Lily has chestnut hair and green eyes, Sarina has honey blonde hair and blue eyes.) **

Sarina and I popped up, leaves entangled in our hair. I looked over to her. We were both wearing our PJs. I was in hot pink sleeping shorts a long sleeve purple sleeping shirt and Sarina was in a grey tank top and navy blue flannel pants.

And we were in the middle of the forest.

That's embarrassing.

And in front of us, were the knights of Camelot. They were all there, Arthur, Gwaine, Leon, Percival, and Elyan. And of course, Merlin and Lancelot.

Sarina and I looked back and forth from each other to the knights and we both squealed at the same time.

"OH MY GOD!" I said.

"We're in Camelot!" Sarina finished for me.

Yeah we do that a lot. Finish each other's sentences, I mean.

"Um, yes, you are," Arthur responded and flashed his signature _I'm confused _face.

Sarina and I were both fighting to control our fan-girl instincts to run to them and hug and kiss them all.

But Sarina managed to compose herself and she laid a hand on my arm to keep me back.

"You must be King Arthur!" She said to Arthur and he nodded, still looking confused.

"And you guys are the Knights of the Round Table, Gwaine, Leon, Elyan, Percival, and Lancelot!" I said.

They nodded again.

"And, of course, Merlin," finished Sarina.

"Are you two lost?" Arthur asked us, still looking confused.

"Um, yes sort of," Sarina answered.

"We have no idea how we ended up in those trees." I put in.

"What are your names?" this came from Gwaine.

"I'm Sarina and this is Lily-Ann."

"Just Lily is fine, though," I made sure to add.

Arthur and the knights put away their swords and conferred with themselves for a moment.

"Would you like to come with us back to the castle of Camelot?" Merlin asked them, coming closer.

Sarina and I looked to each other and grinned before saying simultaneously, "YES!"

The men in front of us all seemed surprised at our eagerness but Arthur said anyway, "Then it is decided. You will come with us."

"Can you ride?" Merlin asked.

"Ride? As in, like, horses?" I asked, getting nervous.

"Yes," Merlin answered, as if this was the most obvious answer possible. I suppose, in this time period, it was.

"Um, no, neither of us have any experience with horses." Sarina answered, hesitantly, but there was a mischievous edge to it, that only I could detect.

"Very, well, then each of you will ride with one of us," Arthur concluded.

"Am I to ride with someone, too?" Lancelot asked jokingly.

Merlin smiled and then held out his hand and whispered, "_Coniuro equus albus," _and suddenly there was a white horse where he was pointing, prancing about.

"Lancelot," he led the horse to the surprised knight. Lancelot thanked him.

"Sarina, you will ride with Percival," Arthur said and Percival nodded.

Sarina flashed me a smirk.

"Lily, you'll ride with…" Arthur started but Lancelot cut him off.

"She can ride with me," Lancelot said.

"Very well," Arthur agreed.

I gave Sarina a look that said _so there_.

As the knights led us back to the campsite, Gwaine asked, "So are you two sister?"

We both laughed, "No," I answered.

"Just best friends," Sarina finished.

"But a lot of people think we're sisters," I said, "Because we kinda look alike and also the way…"

"We finish each other's sentences," of course, this was from Sarina.

The knights chuckled and started to pack up their things. Sarina and I moved off to the side a bit, and talked in hushed voices.

"We can't let them know when and where we're from. Or that we know anything we shouldn't." Sarina said and I agreed.

"We need to come up with a story and stick to it," I replied.

"We're from a distant land," Sarina started.

"Our town was killed by raiders a couple months ago and we alone escaped." I continued the story.

"We've been running ever since."

"And finally we ended up here," I finished.

"Sounds good," Sarina beamed.

The Arthur came and interrupted our quiet fangirling. "We must be going now if we wish to reach the citadel by nightfall." He said.

We nodded and went with him. The knights were mounting their horses.

I walked over to Lancelot's horse, Sarina beside me.

Lancelot, who was walking a pace ahead of us, asked over his shoulder, "Do you want to sit behind me or in front of me?"

"In other words," Sarina whispered quietly to me, "Do you want him to wrap his arms around you, or do you want to wrap your arms around him. You get the best both ways."

"Sarina!" I cried, laughed and then mimicked my English professor from back home, "You are incorrigible!"

"You're just as bad!" she retorted.

I think the knights were already getting use to our banter and silliness so they ignored this.

"I'll sit behind you

Lancelot nodded his head and swung up onto his horse. Sarina cupped her hands and I put a foot in them. I pushed up from the ground and awkwardly swung myself onto the horse behind Lancelot.

"Wow," I said, "I'm surprised I managed to do that on the first try!"

Everyone laughed and Sarina went over to Percival's horse.

"Front or back?" he asked.

"Where ever there is a lesser chance of falling off," Sarina responded.

"Front it is then," Percival said and reached down with both hands.

Before Sarina could react, he picked her up and plopped her down in front of him.

"Well that was graceful," Sarina commented.

They laughed again and began the long ride back to Camelot.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER TWO **

"How does the smell of horses now bother you?" Sarina asked, "I mean, I'm not complaining, or anything, I love horses and all, but they do smell, quite a bit."

The knights chuckled.

"Stop complaining, Sarina," I said, jokingly.

"So tell us about yourselves," Lancelot said from in front of Lily.

"Well, we come from this city called…" But I got cut off by Sarina, who kicked my shin from where she was on her horse next to me.

"Hey!" I cried and reached down to rub my shin.

"What Lily means is that we came from a small town, even farther than Odin's lands. We were attacked by raiders. We alone escaped, but barely. We've been running and wandering ever since. We didn't know where were going or anything."

"I'm sorry," Arthur said.

"It's not your fault," I commented, "But thank you anyway."

We rode on in silence for a while until Lancelot asked, from in front of me, "Might I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Sarina and I responded at the same time.

The knights smiled and chuckled at this and then Lancelot asked his question: "What are you girls wearing?"

Sarina and I burst out laughing, so much so that my arms tightened so much around Lancelot's stomach he gasped for breath and Percival had to catch Sarina from falling off their horse.

The knights were genuinely confused at why we thought this so funny. But Sarina and I couldn't help but laugh.

"They're called sleeping clothes. You sleep in them," I responded.

"But they look so…" Merlin stuttered, "Strange."

"Things are different where we come from," Sarina said, "Very different."

"And so these _sleeping clothes _are appropriate where u come from?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, very," I answered.

"And don't we look hot?" Sarina said cheekily.

The knights looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh, erm," Sarina wiggled slightly in the seat.

"She was just making a joke," I said.

The knights nodded and there was silence.

I looked over at Sarina, who in her tank top in front of Percival was looking slightly awkward. And when she caught my eye, we both burst out laughing again, even harder before.

My arms tightened so much around Lancelot's waist, that he only just managed to gasp out, "Can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry," I said and loosened my hold and Sarina and I continued laughing.

Eventually it became contagious, and everyone else had no choice but to laugh, too.

All the rest of the day, all the way back to Camelot, in the middle of a sentence every one of us would burst out laughing at nothing.

* * *

******I know, I know, it's short, I'm sorry. Don't kill me! Next chapter should be up within the week though.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER THREE**

Finally we rode through Camelot's main gates. Sarina and I gasped. I mean, we've seen it on the telly before, but it was so much more impressive and beautiful in person. We looked around as the horses galloped into the courtyard, their hooves clapping against the cobblestones.

As soon as the horses were still, Sarina jumped off (surprisingly not landing flat on her face), in a succeeding effort to be on Camelot ground before me.

She spun in a circle, taking all the sights in. Then she pranced over to me, and helped me off my horse.

We spun around together, laughing in sheer delight.

"Lily, can you believe it?" She cried.

"We're in Camelot!" I laughed.

"You girls seem happy," Percival joked.

"This is…" Sarina trailed off.

"A dream come true," I finished.

"Come over here," Arthur led us up the front steps of the castle. Now, Sarina and I knew who the three women who were standing there were, but we couldn't let them know that.

"This is Guinevere, my wife, and Queen of Camelot." Arthur introduced us to Gwen, who was wearing her blue dress.

Sarina and I curtsied and said, at the same time, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Queen Guinevere."

"Please, call me Gwen," she reassured us, the same way she did in the show.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Gwen," Sarina amended.

"And, if we might say, we love that dress," I put in, smiling.

"This is Lady Knight, Erin, of Camelot," he said, "And also Gwaine's wife."

"We've heard stories about you!" I said.

"And let me just say, I think its great that you proved that women can fight, too," Sarina added. She always was the feminist, _go girls _type. Then again, so was I.

"I like you girls," Erin said, "I think we're going to all be great friends."

Just then, Gwaine came up to Erin and placed a kiss on her lips.

As they kissed, Arthur turned to the other woman.

"And this is Freya, Merlin's wife," he said.

"I think Erin is right," Freya said before we could say anything, "I think we're all going to be good friends."

Then Merlin came up and kissed Freya. Then Arthur kissed Gwen.

Sarina and I moved down the steps awkwardly to the knights who were removing their things from their horses before servants came to lead the horses to the stables.

My eyes slid to Lancelot. He didn't look uncomfortable seeing Arthur and Gwen making out but I couldn't be sure. Then he glanced at me and I quickly averted my eyes.

When the three couples pulled away from each other, Arthur beckoned Lancelot forward.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Gwen," Lancelot kissed her hand, "And I would just like to say that I'm sorry for everything that happened the last time I was returned from the dead. I was not myself then."

"I am well aware," Gwen said and smiled, "And it is perfectly alright. We will always be friends."

Lancelot nodded.

Then he moved in front of Erin and Freya.

"Lancelot, meet Lady Knight Erin," Arthur started the introductions again.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Lancelot kissed Erin's hand as well, before straightening.

"Damn, your hot," Erin breathed, before scrambling to say, "What… What I meant was, the pleasure is all mine."

Sarina forced down chuckle, while Freya and Gwen hid grins with their hands.

"Erin!" Gwaine cried in mortification, "You're married! To me!"

"I'm married, not dead." Erin retorted.

At this, there was no stopping it. Sarina and I erupted in fits of laughter and even Freya and Gen couldn't contain their giggles and laughs.

Erin grinned before saying, "Oh, my poor Gwaine, you're hot, too."

"I should hope so," Gwaine said, putting an arm around her waist.

"I'm pleased that you fins me attractive," Lancelot raised an eyebrow.

"I think any girl you meet, Lancelot, will find you attractive," Sarina snorted.

"Sarina!" I cried.

"What?" she said, "As Erin said, he is pretty damn sexy."

Erin and I fell to the floor, clutching our stomachs in fits of laughter. Sarina grinned, and Gwen and Freya chuckled.

"I think the rest of the men present are feeling slightly uncomfortable and left out," Freya commented.

I looked around. Arthur, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, and Elyan were all glaring at Lancelot. All except Merlin who was laughing along with us.

"Moving on," Arthur said, "Lancelot, this is Freya, Merlin's wife."

"Merlin told me much about you," Lancelot said, kissing Freya's hand. He really needed to stop doing that. "But I was under the impression that you were dead."

"Says the man who was risen from his grave not once but twice," Freya responded.

"Point taken."

Then all of us made our way inside the castle.

Lancelot was given his old rooms inside the palace and Arthur gave us the best guest quarters.

Later that day, as Sarina and I were thanking Arthur and Gwen for the hospitality she said, "I was wondering if you were to be staying in the castle permanently."

Sarina and I glance at each other before back to the kind and queen.

"That would be…" I started.

"Amazing," Sarina finished.

"Good," Arthur said. Then a moment later he added, "I am correct in remembering that you said you had no family left?"

Sarina and I nodded.

"Then it is settled," he declared, "You will become ladies of Camelot. You will be introduced to Court in two days time."

"Thank you so much!" We squealed.

We ran over and Sarina hugged Arthur while I hugged Gwen, and then we switched.

"Have a good night's sleep," Gwen wished us as they left, leaving two nightgowns.

Later that night, we were lying in our beds, taling.

"Ladies of Camelot," I sighed.

"This is so cool," Sarina said and then added, "Lady Lily-Ann."

"Lady Sarina," I responded.

We sat in silence.

"What do you think will happen back home. Our families and such?" I asked.

"I don't know." She responded, "But I don't think we're going to be going back home anytime soon."

"Me neither."

"But we definitely will have a great life here," Sarina joked to lighten the mood, "I saw you today with Lancelot. You quite enjoyed wrapping your arms around his waist.

I raised an eyebrow, "So did you, You just loved having Percival's arms around _you_."

"That I did," she responded.

We laughed a bit and then fell into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FOUR**

I woke up to the sound of Sarina cracking her knuckles.

"You know I hate it when you do that," I groaned, throwing an arm over my eyes to block out the sunlight streaming through the windows (that _Sarina_ had pulled the blinds back from), "_Plus,_ you are going to get arthritis."

"No, I'm not," Sarina shot back," I've showed you the studies, you know that arthritis has no connection to cracking knuckles."

Then they noticed that Merlin had popped his head in.

"What's arthritis?" he asked, coming through the door.

"Its' a…. bone problem. It's like perpetual weak in the knees or joints."

"Ah," Merlin said, "Gaius has that."

I got out of bed and stretched. Merlin averted his eyes, since I was still in my nightgown. I chuckled.

Sarina was also in her nightgown.

We could both tell Merlin was very uncomfortable.

Sarina grinned at me.

"So, Merlin, what cha doing?"

"I was instructed to bring you some dresses." He answered and pulled two baskets from behind the door.

"This one is for you," Merlin handed a basket of cloth to Sarina and then handed the other one to me.

Sarina and I squealed and grabbed a dress from each of our baskets and then each of us ran behind our separate changing curtains.

We rapidly threw our nightgowns over the screens as we rapidly changed in to a dress.

When Sarina came out she was wearing a blue dress that reminded me of Morgana's dress form season 1. It had sleeves that were tight at the top and flared out around the elbows, a thin skirt, a V-neck and was embroidered with silver in the shapes of little triquettras.

My dress was purple. And it was beautiful and reminded me of the black dress Gwen wore. It was a square neck, with a tight corset bodice, and a slightly flared skirt. It had a slight bit of gold-colored embroidery in a curly-q pattern.

We both twirled around for Merlin.

"You both look beautiful," he smiled, then laid the basket with the other dresses on the floor, "These are all for you. Now I must be going, but I think either Lancelot or Percival will be here within the hour to show you around. Until then you can get settled in."

He smiled once more before leaving the room.

As soon as the door shut, we waited a few seconds for him to move away, and then Sarina and I grabbed each other and FANGIRLED.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" We chanted in unison.

"This is so cool!" I squealed.

"I know!" Sarina cried back.

"Come on, let's see what's in here," I motioned to the basket on the floor.

There were many more dresses, as well as a few nightgowns. There were outfits like the one's Gwen wore when they were on an adventure, the one's with the tight pants and cool wrap-ish tops.

We each took three nightgowns, but as for the other clothing, we couldn't choose who got what. We were basically the same height, almost the same size in everything, so we decided to share.

"We should move the wardrobes together and take off the wall so they connect." Sarina suggested.

"How are we going to do that in these dresses and without any supplies?" I asked.

She grinned, "We can try on these rocking outfits for it. And as for the latter, I think we have plenty of supplies." She pointed to the war hammer and the sword on the wall above the fireplace.

I grinned back.

"To work we go!" I said.

We laughed.

We both disappeared behind our changing curtains.

When we emerged, Sarina was wearing tight black pants and a billowy cerulean blue pirate like shirt, which was cinched tightly at her waist with a large black belt. She also ore calf-high boots.

I was also wearing tight pants, but mine were light brown, and I wore a tight, green tunic that went down to mid-thigh. I also wore boots, but mine went to the knee.

"You look great!" she told me.

"So do you!" I replied

"Now let's see here." Sarina focused on the task at hand. We moved the basket with the clothes to one of the beds.

The rooms was set up so the different sides were like mirror images of each other, except for the door.

The door was on the far right side of the room, with a table with some chairs. There was a desk under the window on the far left of the room. The two beds lined the walls right in the middle and there was a nightstand in between and also on the other side of each bed. There were trunks at the bottom of each bed and the wardrobes directly were across the room from them. The changing curtains were on the outer sides of the wardrobe.

Sarina nodded. "Ok, we need to push them together so they are aligned in between the beds."

We moved to one and with all our strength, we shoved across the stone. Then we moved to the other one and shoved it to meet the other one, leaving just a bit of space. They weren't completely aligned with the space between the beds, but it would have to do.

"No, get me the hammer please," Sarina requested.

I went over to the fireplace (which was on the right side of the room, with the table and the door). There was a sword, shield, and a war hammer hanging above the mantelpiece.

I gingerly eased the hammer of the wall. And man, was it was very heavy!

"Um, Sarina!" I called to her, stumbling with the hammer in my arms, "This thing is pretty heavy!"

"I'm stronger than you, remember!" She called back.

When I got back to her, exhausted from the trek across the room with the heavy hammer, Sarina was inside the wardrobe on the left. She was perched atop the middle piece of the closet.

She took the hammer from me and started pounding it at the wood that made the side of the wardrobe. Eventually it just kind of flew off. Then She stood out of the wardrobe and did the same to the middle piece.

When there was a knock on the door and Percival and Lancelot entered the room, Sarina had moved to the second wardrobe and was hammering away at the wall of that one.

They moved into the room and stared in shock and confusion.

"Hello," I said. There was no response from the startled knights.

Sarina poked her head out, and waved at them. Unfortunately, she waved with the hand with the hammer. The weight of the thing pulled her out of the wardrobe and onto the floor, where she landed with a "humph".

I tried to help her up, but somehow I ended up falling on-top of her, earning a "humph" from both of us.

Then we righted ourselves and Sarina crawled back into the wardrobe.

"Might I ask, what are you doing?" Lancelot questioned.

"We're making the two wardrobes into one!" I said, "We're not the best craftspeople-"

Sarina cut me off with a muffled, "And we're destroying the wardrobes!"

"But it will have to do," I finished.

"I see," Lancelot nodded, slowly, as if he wasn't completely sure he really did see.

"You can sit down you know," I told the knights. They did so.

Then the wall of the right wardrobe burst off. I collected all the pieces of wood and put them into the basket. (We had taken out all the clothes and dumped them on the bed. I know, I know, we probably wrinkled them, but we weren't thinking at the time. Come to think of it, Sarina and I don't think things through a lot. But that's beside the point.)

"You do know that a larger one could have been made for you," Percival said.

"We don't want to give them too much work," I replied.

"But it's their job." He countered.

"But might as well go easy on them. Especially if we have fun doing it this way."

"Exactly!" Sarina said from where she was kneeling.

Then the shelf fell out of the wardrobe. We picked it up and put it in the basket.

Then Sarina and I each got on one side of each of the wardrobes and shoved as hard as we could.

The wardrobes fit together perfectly. There was still the problem of the two sets of doors to the wardrobe, but that didn't really matter.

We let Percival and Lancelot wait as we neatly hung all our dresses on the hangers.

Then we were finished and we high-fived.

"Just give us another minute!" We said to them as we each grabbed the dresses we had been wearing before and disappeared behind the screens.

We emerged and then the two knights took us on a tour of the castle. (Even though we really didn't need one.)

And off we went, on the arms of two of the hottest eligible knights of Camelot.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER FIVE **

We marveled at the castle as Lancelot and Percival led us around.

Eventually we came to the training grounds, where Erin was beating the crap out of her husband (Gwaine) and the other knights.

"Hello," she said to us, her booted foot sitting on Gwaine's chest.

She removed her foot and moved towards us. She was wearing tight leather pants and a thin tank top.

"Turn," she twirled her finger.

Sarina and I released Lancelot and Percival's arms and twirled in our dresses.

"You both look beautiful!" Erin said.

"I quite agree," they heard Gwen say from behind them.

They turned to see Gwen walking towards them with Arthur, Freya, and Merlin.

"Gwen, Erin, and I did do a wonderful job picking your clothing," Freya commented.

All of sudden, we heard a loud "Ahhh!"

Except for Erin, we whirled to see Gwaine "attacking" Erin.

She grabbed his arm and flipped him over onto his back. He groaned and dropped his head on the floor.

"I should know not to do that by now." He moaned.

I laughed, as did Sarina beside me. Everyone else just sighed.

"Men," Erin muttered, "They never learn."

I laughed again. Erin leaned down and gave Gwaine a quick peck on the cheek.

"Sarina, Lily," Gwen drew our attention back to her, "I have a surprise for you. Come with Freya and me. Erin?"

"Just give me a second to change?"

"Very well," Gwen replied.

Erin ducked behind a tree and when she emerged a minute later she was wearing fresh black pants and a billowy white shirt that was tucked in and belted at the waist.

The five of us (Erin, Gwen, Sarina, Freya, and I) all linked arms and walked away, leaving the men behind on the training field.

They arrived at the chambers Gwen and Arthur shared.

Sarina and I looked at each other, confused.

Erin came up behind us and covered our eyes with her hands.

We heard Freya and Gwen rustling around somewhere and then Erin released our eyes.

Gwen and Freya were standing before us, holding the two most beautiful gowns we had ever seen. One was blue (for Sarina) and one was green (for me).

"These are for your introduction tonight." Erin said, arms around our shoulders.

"They're beautiful," I breathed.

"The introduction and feast start in less than two hours," Freya commented.

"We better start getting you ready," this was from Gwen.

First they sent me behind the changing curtain.

I emerged in the green dress. It had a scoop neck, a tight bodice that tied in the back, and a tight waist. As soon as it passed my hips, the skirt flared out into a ball gown skirt, with ruffles all down the front. There were no sleeves, but I had white silk gloves that had a gold ring around the middle finger.

I wanted to look in the mirror but Gwen wouldn't let me.

"You must wait until everything is complete," was the queen's excuse.

So I sat down on the bed, gingerly, so as not to rumple the dress as Sarina disappeared behind the curtain.

When she came out, she was in her blue dress. It had a square neck, and tied in the front, the criss-cross pattern getting smaller as it worked down her waist, finally tying into a girdle that wrapped once around her hips and then dropped down the front of the skirt. The skirt had no ruffles, but flared out slightly. The sleeves poofed out a bit at the shoulders, but quickly tightened around her arms. At the elbow, the sleeves widened and flared, falling from her arms.

We smiled at each other.

Then she sat down at the table and I moved to the chair next to her and Gwen and Freya started our makeup.

Then Erin did our hair.

And finally, we were allowed to look in the mirror.

I gasped.

My eyes were dusted with dark green and lined in green liner. My lashes were long and dark. My lips were painted red in contrast to my pale skin. There was a fain blush on my cheeks. My hair was braided and then folded into some elaborate bun, with a few wavy strands framing my small ears.

I looked beautiful.

I looked over at Sarina. Her eyes were dusted in light blue, (matching her dress) and the blue of her eyes was accented by the black liner. Her lips were also red, but her face till had some of its tan hue, and she wore no blush. Her hair was semi-straightened and swept over her shoulder.

She was beautiful, too.

"And now," Freya started.

"It is time to meet the court," Erin finished.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Ready?" Sarina asked, looking over her shoulder at me.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I responded.

We stood just outside the great doors to the hall. Sarina, arm linked with Percival, stood in front of me. I was holding onto Lancelot's arm.

"And now," we heard Arthur announce from inside, "I have the pleasure of introducing my new wards, Lady Sarina and Lady Lily-Ann."

"It's just Lily," I mumbled under my breath. Lancelot heard and chuckled.

Then the doors swung open and we swept into the room. I heard gasps from the gathered nobles at the extravagance of our gowns as we walked down the space between the banquet tables **(AN: think the very first episode, Witch's Aria)**

We came to stand before Arthur, where he stood at his place.

"You will have many duties as ladies of Camelot. You will be expected to appear in court whenever necessary."

We nodded in understanding.

"Who is the elder?" he asked next.

"I am, sire," Sarina answered, "but only by a couple months."

"Never the less," Arthur said, "Should anything befall myself and Queen Guinevere, you, Lady Sarina, will assume the throne, or appoint someone to rule in your place. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"And should anything befall Lady Sarina, you Lily-Ann, will assume the throne in her place. Do both of you accept these positions?"

"We do," we said simultaneously.

"But," I interjected, "It's just Lily."

There were chuckles around the room.

"Very well, Lady Lily it is then," Arthur responded, "Let the feast begin!"

For the rest of the evening, Sarina and I met all the nobles of the court, and danced with every eligible bachelor in the room.

When I was dancing with Percival, I noticed him staring at Sarina, who looked quite bored dancing with some fifty year old dude.

"You like her don't you?" I asked him, snapping his gaze back to mine.

He blushed and stammered, "I-I…"

"It's ok," I smiled, "Why don't you go ask her to dance?"

"You like Lancelot," he stated.

It was my turn to blush. "So what if I do?"

"I think he likes you too," Percival whispered in my ear.

I blushed harder.

"You think so?" I asked.

He nodded.

Just at that moment, there was a tap on Percival's shoulder.

"May I cut in?"

Percival looked at me sidelong and moved to the side as Lancelot bowed to me.

I curtsied and we began to dance.

"They'd be cute wouldn't they?" I asked as we watched Percival dance with Sarina.

"Very," Lancelot said.

I turned back at him.

They way he looked at me with those deep chocolate eyes, made me squirm, as if he could see straight to my soul.

I rested my head on his shoulder.

It was paradise.

For about five seconds.

Then some random knight pushed Lancelot out of the way and started dancing with me.

Lancelot stood back looking confused.

"Um who are you?" I asked, getting dizzy as the man spun me around and around.

"I am Sir Thomas, and I'm sure you'll quite enjoy being with me tonight."

My eyes widened and I tried to get away, but he would not let go.

Then Lancelot came to the rescue and pulled him away from me.

"Thank you," I said, as he twirled me to the other side of the room.

"What did he say to you?" Lancelot asked. He looked furious.

"Er, nothing." I responded awkwardly.

"I'll deal with him later." Lancelot grumbled.

"No, don't worry about it," I said.

I spent the rest of the evening dancing with Lancelot.


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys, sorry i haven't updated in a while. i've been really busy. i've also fallen behind on my schoolwork so the next chapter might not be up for a while too. but i hope u enjoy this little chappie!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN **

**Third person **

The next day, Sarina was walking around the castle, admiring everything when Percival came up behind her.

"Sarina," he said, startling her.

She jumped at least foot in the air. A hand to her chest, she said, "Really, Percival, you mustn't startle a girl like that."

"Sorry," Percival muttered, seeming ashamed.

"I'm only joking," Sarina laughed, and linked her arm with his.

"Oh," Percival looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Sarina asked him, looking concerned.

"Um, well," Percival stuttered. Then he stopped in the middle of the hallway. He looked around, as If checking to see if anyone was listening. "I was wondering- well-"

"Come on, spit it out," Sarina prodded, stopping with him.

"Iwouldlikepermissiontocourty ou," he said, quite quickly.

Sarina stared at him, confusion and incredulousness on her face.

When she didn't respond for another minute he said, a blush forming on his cheeks, "I'm sorry, I – I shouldn't have assumed… I shouldn't have … I shouldn't have asked."

And then he walked away, leaving Sarina standing in the hall, dumbfounded.

Later that day, Percival was on the training ground, hacking away at a dummy.

"Whoa there, Percival, what's wrong?" Gwaine came up behind him.

"Nothing," the large knight muttered, chopping off the dummy's head and then stabbing it in the stomach.

"What ever you say," Gwaine replied, "I brought someone who was looking for you."

Sarina stepped out from behind him, beautiful in her light blue gown.

Gwaine slowly edged away.

"Hello," he said to her, coldly.

"Hi," she responded, somewhat shyly, "About what happened today-"

Percival cut her off, "It was my fault. I sincerely apologize if I offended you."

"I don't know how you could," Sarina responded, "Given that I couldn't understand a word you said, you were speaking so quickly."

"What?" Percival asked, mouth open in surprise.

"You were speaking so quickly, I couldn't understand you and then you stormed off before I could ask you to repeat it," Sarina explained.

Percival's cheeks were redder than a tomato.

"Oh," he said.

"So," Sarina continued, "I can to ask you if you would care to repeat it."

Percival took a deep breath and said, slowly, "I was wondering if I could have permission to court you."

"No," Sarina replied.

Before Percival could reply, she leaned up and kissed him.

She pulled away, and said, "You don't need permission."

Percival smiled and leaned down and kissed her back.

It was slow and sweet.

**Lily's POV  
**

That evening, Sarina dressed for bed in a daze.

She climbed into bed, and sighed happily as she sank into the mattress. And then all of a sudden I catapulted myself into the bed next to her.

She looked around in terror.

But it was just me.

I bounced on the mattress and said, "Ok, spill."

"Spill what?" Sarina snapped, annoyed about being disturbed right before a peaceful slumber.

"Oh, come off it, Sarina," I replied. "I know you better than you do. You've been dazed all evening, and I bet it's got something to do with Percival."

Sarina smiled. "Yes."

"Well? I that all you're going to give me?"

"He asked me to court him," Sarina sighed contentedly.

"And are you? Courting him now I mean."

"Yes!" she said.

I squealed for joy. "EEEEEEEEKKK! YAY!" I cried.

We both bounced up and down for a couple minutes before Sarina settled down and said, "Now you need to snag Lancelot before any other courtly ladies get to him."

"What makes you think I'll be able do?" I responded.

"Well you just love him and he likes you back, so it's a match," Sarina explained as if I were stupid for not getting this before.

"You really think he likes me?"

"Duh!"

"Hmm."

I crawled back over to my bed and fell asleep thinking about this.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

When I woke up the next morning, I decided to go find Lancelot.

I dressed in a modest red dress. It wasn't supremely fancy, just kind of comfortable and casual

When I found him, he was amidst a gaggle of court ladies. He looked desperate to escape.

He saw me at the corner gave me a look that clearly said, _please save me. _I weaved my way through the crowd and came next to him.

Grabbing his arm, I said, "I believe you didn't get to finish showing me the castle yesterday. Care to finish?"

"It would be my pleasure, Lady Lily," Lancelot said, smiling.

As we were walking away, I heard a court lady say, from behind us, "I can't believe Lancelot is going for _her. _He could do _so _much better than that. I mean, do you _see _that gown? It looks like she got it from a peasant, not a royal closet."

Lancelot stopped dead. Though my cheeks were flaming, and a tear or two was threatening to spill, I tried to urge him forward. But he wouldn't budge. He whirled on his heal and strode back to her.

"I can _go _for whoever I want," he growled, "And if I ever hear you say something rude to Lily again, I will personally get your title removed."

I stood, dumfounded, as he walked back to me, took my arm, and led me on.

We hustled on at a fast pace until we came to his chambers.

He opened the door and invited me in.

I sat down at the table and he sat next to me.

"Don't let any of what she said get to you," he said to me, grabbing my hand in both of his.

I smiled a bit, "I'm fine, don't worry."

"Good," Lancelot leaned back, but I noticed he still held one of my hands in his own.

"So, Lily," he said, "Tell me about your life back in your village before the raiders came. Did you have a betrothed?"

"No," I laughed and looked down at my hands, "No betrothed. I'm more of a strong single woman. Until I find someone I really love."

I glanced up at him to see his reaction to this. He was smiling slightly.

"Have you and Sarina always been friends?" He continued.

"Since we both can remember."

He nodded and we sat in silence for a while.

"I like you a lot, Lily," Lancelot looked into my green eyes with his brown ones.

I blushed. "I like you, too."

He smiled back and moved forward in his chair. Then he leaned down to kiss me softly on the lips. My eyes closed and I leaned into him.

When he pulled away I looked up at him and I bit my lip.

Then I smiled and rose from my chair.

"Would you like to walk me back to my room, oh noble knight?"

Lancelot rose as well and took my arm in his.

He swept me down the corridors, even though I knew my way by now.

At my door, he spun me to face him and kissed me again.

He pulled away and chuckled when I leaned in for more. He opened my door and shoved playfully me through the door and closed it behind me.

I leaned against it and sighed.

Sarina was sitting at the table.

I sat down and joined her for lunch.

"I was just out riding in the forest. He taught me how to actually control the horses."

"Cool," I said in a daze.

"You seem very… distracted," Sarina commented, popping a grape in her mouth.

"Lancelot just kissed me. Twice."

"OH MY GOD!" Sarina squealed.

She jumped from her chair and hugged me.

"Now we both have the men we love."

I smiled.

We hugged again.

And then a tremor rocked the castle.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER NINE**

_And then a tremor rocked the castle. _

Sarina and I burst into the hallway. There were men and woman clustered together, chattering nervously. I saw Lancelot, Arthur, Merlin and the other knights rushing up a set of stairs.

I grabbed Sarina's hand and we ran after them. Eventually, we came to the highest battlement. Arthur looked around before nodding to Merlin.

"_O drakon e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!" _he roared to the sky. Then we heard the flapping of wings and all of a sudden, the great dragon was before us, landing lightly on the grass of the battlement.

"Hello, young warlock," Kilgharra sighed.

"Did you feel that?" Merlin got straight down to business.

"I think every living thing in every kingdom felt that," the dragon responded.

"Do you know what it was?" Merlin asked, worriedly.

"It was evidence between a tear in the veil between our world and another."

"What caused this tear?"

"A very powerful wish," Kilgharra cocked his head toward Sarina and me.

"We did this?" I gasped.

"It was not your intention to tear the veil. But now, you must help restore it."

Everyone was looking at us confusedly.

"What is he talking about?" Arthur asked us.

"We are not from a town in Odin's land," Sarina responded.

"We are from this other world that Kilgharra is talking about," I continued, "Where we come from, your lives are a story. And I so wanted to be part of that story. I wished I could be here and then suddenly we were."

Sarina gasped, "Lily, Halley's comet was passing above your house. That must be how we got here!"

I nodded in agreement.

"Why would you _want _to come here?" Erin asked, "To this place of war?"

"It's better than where we're form," I said.

Sarina and I went back and forth: "In our world, people kill because they can and because they think its fun."

"We have more advanced weapons that could wipe out entire countries."

"And it is _boring_."

"Everything is always the same."

"The politics and the war threats."

"We wanted something to be different."

"We wanted to come to this… land of myth."

Sarina cracked a smile and finished, "This time of magic."

"With beautiful kings and queens."

"And hot men on horseback." Sarina grinned at Percival.

"And lady knights," I gestured to Erin.

"And powerful warlocks."

"I didn't know that I would harm your world because of my selfishness," I said, looking at the ground, "I'm sorry."

Then I felt strong arms around me. It was Lancelot.

"You didn't know," he said, "It's ok."

When we pulled away the dragon said, "As the knights said, it is not your fault. But you must help fix it."

"If, by life or death," I started.

"We can help Camelot," Sarina continued.

We looked at each other, grabbed hands and said in unison, "We will."


	11. Chapter 12

**hey guys, got this chapter done as soon as i could. my notice from before is still in action. it will take me a while to write the next chapter, but enjoy this one for now.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

We talked with Kilgharra, Merlin, and the knights for a while longer.

"What can we do to close this veil?" I asked the great dragon.

"The veil is not a visible thing. But this tear in the veil is. You must travel to the tear and seal it." He told us where this _tear_ was.

"How do we seal it?" Sarina asked.

"With Merlin's magic, of course," Kilgharra responded, "However I am not entirely sure how. You will have to figure that out when you get there."

We nodded.

That night, in our room, Sarina and I were packing a bag full of traveling clothes. No more beautiful dresses for us. We packed only trousers, tunics, and boots.

"I can't believe that I put everyone here in danger," I said as I stuffed socks into my pack.

"It's not your fault," Sarina replied, "You didn't know what was going to happen. We both have wished to be here at one point or another. How were you supposed to know that this time would be any different?"

"I suppose," I said, "But still."

"I can understand how you feel," Sarina said, somewhat guiltily, "I wished we could be here that night, too. On Hayley's comet. So it's both our faults."

We shared a small smile.

"We always do everything together after all," I joked.

The next morning, both dressed in tight black breeches and billowy tunics, we met the knights in the courtyard. There were only some of us going: Arthur, Merlin, Erin, Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot, and myself and Sarina. Leon and Elyan were staying back to run the castle with Gwen.

Sarina and I tied our packs to our horses the way the knights were doing.

"Her name is Laney."

I jumped and squealed softly.

Then I turned and saw it was Lancelot. I pressed a hand to my chest.

"You really shouldn't scare a girl like that, Lancelot," I gasped.

He smiled. A very sexy smile, in my opinion.

"She's beautiful," I responded to his earlier statement.

"She's very gentle. She'll take good care of you."

I smiled at her and petted her mane.

Then he looked back to me, "Here take this." He handed me two knives; one was rather small and one was quite larger.

"Never take the large one off your belt," he instructed me sternly. I overheard Percival giving the same instruction to Sarina.

I cocked my head in question.

"Even if you don't use it," he explained, "It might intimidate attackers. The small knife I would hide somewhere in case we're captured and our weapons taken."

I nodded and strapped the large knife to the belt cinched tightly around my waist. The smaller knife, I discreetly hid in my corset, which I wore underneath my green tunic.

Lancelot averted his eyes. I chuckled and noticed Sarina hiding her small knife underneath her blue tunic as well.

"Do you need help into the saddle?" I heard Percival ask her.

She shook her head and replied, determinedly, "I want to get this myself."

And then, she successfully swung herself into the saddle.

Lancelot raised an eyebrow at me. I smirked and then tried to get into the saddle.

"I did it!" I exclaimed and everyone laughed.

Arthur shared a long kiss with Gwen, as did Merlin and Freya, and then we were galloping out of Camelot's main gates.

That night was our bandit attack. By the end of the fight, Sarina and I were very proud of ourselves. We had taken karate lessons when we were younger, so, though we didn't kill anybody, there were a few somewhat bloody and unconscious men around us.

Erin clapped us both on our backs. "Congratulations," she smiled as we cleaned our knives and slipped them back into their sheaths.

As the sun, and temperature, went down, Sarina and I helped Merlin cook the stew.

After all of us were full, we set up our bedrolls. I ended up wedged between Lancelot and Sarina, Percival on her other side. Both men tried to be as polite as possible and gave us plenty of room. However, seeing as it was freezing, when we tried to cuddle up next to the two muscular men, they wouldn't allow it. Thus Sarina and I squished together in attempt to keep warm.

Needless to say, it didn't work.

In the end, when we woke, Sarina's head on Percival's chest and her feet underneath my back. I was rolled into a ball, on my side, pressed against Lancelot's side, his arm round my shoulders.

I woke before everyone else and raised my head slightly to look around. Merlin and Arthur were still asleep, side my side. Erin was snuggled with Gwaine the same way I was with Lancelot. Everyone looked peaceful, Lancelot especially. I put my head back down.

When everyone else woke, we set out for our second day of travel.


	12. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 11 **

**TWO MORNINGS LATER **

I felt a hand shake my shoulder.

Still half asleep I grabbed the arm that was shaking me and pulled it to me.

I turned over, still cradling the arm, and mumbled, "I'm goin' back to sleep."

Then, with much difficulty, the arm pulled away from me, and I cracked one eye open. And then I saw Lancelot smirking above me.

"Did I really just do that?" I asked.

He nodded, grinning harder.

I nodded and flopped back on my bedroll.

"It's time to get up, Lily," Lancelot said, "We're waking up Sarina now."

I shot to my feet, "No don't do that!" I cried.

But it was too late. Percival was shaking Sarina awake.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Sarina shouted as she sat straight up in bed.

Then she opened her eyes. Every knight, and Merlin, was staring at her with those strange faces they make, while Erin and I were laughing our lungs out.

"Well that's embarrassing," Sarina said.

We rode straight through the next couple days in grim silence, not stopping to sleep, and eating in the saddle.

Things were looking bad. Thunderclouds gathered, like purple bruises above us. Though it never rained, thunder rattled the dark sky. Plants were dead and shriveled on the side of the rode, and we barely saw any animal life throughout the entire days.

On the third day we reined our horses up short. Right in front of us was what could only be described as…. as, well, a tear in the air. It reminded me of the crack in the wall in _Doctor Who_.

The tear was just _there._ We couldn't see through to the other side, but there was glowing light shining out. I assumed that it was light from wherever the crack came out in our world.

Sarina and I jumped from our horses. Without a word, we both went around it. We could walk _around_ the tear. It looked the same from the back, but from the side, it was like looking down it.

We came back around to the front, where the others waited. Sarina and I looked at each other. I raised an eyebrow and she nodded, solemnly.

We each reached forward.

"No!" we heard someone say from behind us but we didn't listen.

My hand got to the tear. I stuck my hand through. It had disappeared. I wiggled my fingers to make sure they were still there: they were. But my hand could not be seen from the other side of the tear.

I glanced at Sarina out of the corner of my eye: she was discovering the same thing. She looked over at me. It was by silent agreement that we decided.

"Someone, spot us, please," Sarina said over her shoulder. Someone, Percival to be exact, slid off his horse and came over to us.

Sarina and I each pulled on the sides of the tear and it got a little wider. I reached my leg through the tear. It disappeared. I grabbed onto Sarina's forearm as I put my other leg through the crack.

"Back in a sec," I said, trying for a light mood. Obviously, it didn't work. Then I stuck my head through the crack. I pulled part of Sarina's arm with me. I looked around and took a step.

And I fell of the cliff.

I screamed. I still had a grip on Sarina's arm but I started pulling her through. She was pulled out all the way to her torso before she stopped short.

"Percival's got a grip on my leg. He's going to pull us up," she gasped, her face a few feet above mine.

"Well tell him to hurry the bloody hell up!" I screeched, "My fingers are slipping!"

It was true. My hands were getting cold and sweaty, and my grip on Sarina's forearm was slipping. I screamed again as I fell more, my fingers sliding down to Sarina's. Now, we were holding hands, and this was all that was keeping me from falling.

I looked down and saw water crashing up against the cliff. When I looked straight in front of me. I was face to face with white rock.

_Well, _I though to myself, _at least, if I fall, I'll die somewhere beautiful and famous. _

"Hold on!" Sarina shouted down at me.

"I am!" I shouted back. I laboriously lifted my other arm and grabbed onto Sarina's other hand, which she was reaching down to me. Finally, I felt us being lifted and suddenly, Sarina disappeared in front of me. Then, I was pulled through the tear.

I landed on top of Sarina, who had landed on top of Percival. I groaned and rolled off, landing hard on my back. It knocked the breath out of me.

Then Lancelot's face filled my vision. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

When we pulled apart, I sat up.

"Sarina," I pulled her attention from Percival to me.

"Yea?" She looked over.

"We were just hanging off the White Cliffs of Dover," I said.

I panted and then chuckled. Then Sarina burst into laughter. Then I did, too. We couldn't stop. We just kept laughing and laughing and laughing.

"The White Cliffs of Dover," Sarina shook her head and chuckled one last time before we sobered.

That night Sarina and I sat apart from the group talking and trying to come up with a way to close the tear. But try as we might, we just couldn't come up with a solution.

Finally we rejoined the others. Before they could even ask, we shook our heads sorrowfully.

"We tried as hard as we could, but we couldn't think of anything. We'll try again in the morning." Sarina said.

And with that, we snuggled into our bedrolls and slept.


	13. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER TWELVE **

Sarina and I woke early, before everyone else. We searched the area around our campsite for food. There were absolutely no animals to be seen _at all, _not that we would have even tried to kill the poor creatures, Sarina was a vegetarian after all. But every plant we came across was withered beyond edibility, even beyond recognition. We probably walked two miles before were across a lone little bush with a couple dozen red berries on it.

After we picked all the berries of the tree, Sarina plopped down on the ground and sighed gustily.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, sitting down next to her.

"This is hopeless," she said, turning sad eyes to me, "We can't even begin to know how we're going to close the veil. It could take longer than we have to come up with an answer. And we can't survive here. There is no food; no water, it's barren. We're screwed."

I looked at her, startled. Sarina had never been pessimistic before. She always found the silver lining in things. She was always the one to comfort me. Now it was my turn.

"Sarina," I took her hands in mine. My green eyes looked into her blue ones. "We are going to find a way through this. We can always go through the veil to our world for food. And we will find a way to close the veil. It will come to us. We'll save Camelot and our world, too. And when it's all over and done with we can go home."

"You want to go back to our world?" Sarina gasped.

"I don't know," I sighed, looking out to the dark and cloudy horizon, "I love it here. But we don't know what happened with our families. I kind of at least want to say goodbye, in the least. But I love Lancelot. I will be wherever he is. Same with you and Percival."

Sarina nodded.

I squeezed her hand. "But we will find a way, I promise."

"How do you know?"

"I keep my promises," I turned back to her, "And you and me, we always stick together and we _always_ find a way."

Sarina smiled and threw her arms around me. We held each other for a long time.

"We should get back," Sarina said, "The lot are bound to be worried."

We collected the rest of the berries, which made about a handful for everybody, and headed back to the camp. As Sarina predicted, everyone in the camp, Lancelot and Percival especially, were running around, paranoid.

"We're right here," I said. Lancelot rushed towards me, and Percival towards Sarina.

I held up a finger. "Don't you dare hug me, Lancelot." He stopped short. So did Percival as Sarina did the same thing. They both gave us questioning looks. We pointed down to the part of our shirts that we had made into makeshift baskets, to hold the berries.

"I told you they went out for food," Erin called. She was the only one who wasn't pacing when we got back. She was lounging in a tree, back to the trunk, one leg hanging off the branch. I looked up at her and smiled.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"A girl's first thought when she wakes up has to do with either men," she grinned a Cheshire cat grin, "Or food. And I figured the first thought would have been satisfied given how close each of you were to your men last night."

Sarina and I nodded and smiled in agreement.

"It's not supposed to be that we're _their men_," Percival complained, "It's supposed to be that they're _our women_."

Everyone in the camp turned and raised an eyebrow at the large knight. He sighed.

"No, I guess not."

I smirked.

We gave the berries to Merlin. He washed them and distributed them throughout the knights.

We had a breakfast of berries, everyone trying to go slowly, preserving their berries. Everyone, except me was making pleasant conversation. The knights were saying that they kind of wanted to see our world, but Sarina was responding that they _really_ didn't. I was lost in thought. All of a sudden I stood, scattering berries all over the forest floor. All conversation stopped and everyone turned to look up at me.

"I think I might have an idea."


	14. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

"Well," Arthur asked, finally, "What is it? Spit it out."

I took a deep breath. "There has to be one person on the other side to close the veil."

Everyone stared for a few seconds and then broke into arguments with each other about who was going to be on the other side. I looked at Sarina (she was the only one not arguing) for help and she nodded.

"Everyone shut up!" she yelled. Merlin and the knights quieted. Sarina inclined her head to me, signaling me to continue.

"I'm not completely sure if this is how to close the veil. It's only a theory," I said, "But if my theory is right, then there has to be one person on the other side, pulling the veil closed."

"Why do you think that?" Merlin asked.

"The veil opened when Sarina and I came through. That means the wider end of the tear is the other side. That is where we have to close it. But the only way to do that is for someone to be on the other side."

"Then it is settled," Arthur said, a resigned look on his face, "We will close the veil tomorrow at dawn."

I smiled a sad smiled and agreed.

"Lily? Sarina?" Arthur said.

"Yes?" Sarina answered, but looked at me. We both knew we were being sent back.

We turned back to Arthur.

"What should I know about your world?" the King of Camelot asked.

I reeled back. Arthur was condemning himself to being stuck in our world?

"Nothing," Sarina responded.

"What do you mean?"

"You aren't going." I said, quite simply.

"Of course I'm going," Arthur scoffed, "This is a problem that endangers my kingdom. Therefor I must fix it."

Sarina and I chuckled sadly. "We were the ones who created the problem," my best friend said.

"_We_ must be the ones to fix it." I finished, "Besides we grew up in that world. We will be able to go back and live our old lives again. If they are there to be lived." I added the last bit under my breath.

"You are not going to do this," Arthur said sternly, "That is an order from your king."

"We are not your citizens," Sarina responded, growing defiant.

I said nothing, but I put a hand on her arm, holding her back.

"Let's not talk about this now," Erin added her two cents to the conversation, "It is a good theory indeed, but how about we see if we can think of anything else to close the veil before we do anything rash, eh?"

Everyone agreed with her advice. We dropped the subject.

That evening I snuggled up close to Lancelot. It was freezing out and he was warm. Sarina was already asleep, curled Percival's arms. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. They both did. I knew Sarina couldn't be the one to be on the other side. Despite how strong would act, being away from Percival would kill her, inside.

Arthur couldn't do it either. He knew nothing of our world. And he had a destiny to rule Camelot. To be the finest king the world had ever known.

And that was when I knew what I must do.

When I could tell Lancelot was fast asleep, I wriggled out of his arms. Shivering in the cold, I rifled quietly through my pack. I found a sheet of parchment, a quill, and a pot of ink. I sat down next to a tree stump, using it as a table. I used the light of the moon to light my letter.

When I was done, I placed it near Sarina's head.

Then I moved over to Merlin, who sleeping with a troubled expression on his face. I knew I didn't have to, but I drew my knife anyway, the blade only making a slight hiss as it slid from the sheath. I wasn't taking my chances.

I put my hand over Merlin's mouth and my dagger against his throat, chanting an apology in my head.

"It's only me," I whispered, but didn't take either my knife or my hand from him. I leaned over him so he could see me, my long hair falling into his face, "I need your help."

Merlin nodded, seeming to know exactly what I needed help with. I removed my hand and slid my knife back into its sheath.

I helped Merlin up and we weaved our way through the sleeping bodies and out of the camp. Finally, we came to the veil. It was emitting a sort of green light.

"We need to close the veil, Merlin," I said, "And this is the way to do it, I can feel it."

Merlin agreed with me. "What about Lancelot?" he asked, "He will be heartbroken."

"You'll take care of him for me," I responded matter-of-factly.

Merlin nodded slightly. "I will. I will miss you, too, Lily. The castle will feel empty with out your joyfulness."

"I'll miss you, too, Merlin," I smiled sadly, "But I must do this. Take care of the others."

Merlin nodded again. I moved over to him and embraced him, squeezing him tightly. A single tear fell from my cheek as I pulled away. Silently, I moved towards to veil. I moved around to the other side. I was hoping that if I entered from a different angle, I wouldn't fall of theWhite Cliffs of Dover. I swung one leg through and sort of sat on the edge as Merlin came around to the side I was on.

"Good luck, Merlin." I said.

"May the stars ever shine on you, Lily-Ann," he responded.

I grinned. "Its just Lily."

And with that, I swung my other leg through the veil and stepped through.

I was right. I was on the other side of the veil in my world, too. I could see the edge of the cliffs on the other side of the veil.

I looked through the veil one last time. Merlin had his hands out. He nodded to me. He was ready.

I grabbed each side of the veil and pulled with all the strength I had. Merlin started chanting.

Slowly but surely, the veil started to close.

"Goodbye, Merlin." I whispered.

And then the veil closed. It glowed green and then a bright blue and finally, was gone.


	15. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

**General POV**

Lancelot woke to a strangled scream. He sat up straight. Lily wasn't beside him. He looked over. Sarina was reading a letter by the light of the approaching sun. Tears were streaming down her face. Her wail had woken the rest of the camp as well.

Lancelot noticed that Merlin was the only one not surprised at Sarina's crying and the fact that Lily was missing, but Lancelot didn't take it into account. He turned to Sasha.

"What's wrong?" Lancelot asked, "Where's Lily?"

Sarina passed the letter to Lancelot. She curled into Percival.

Lancelot read the letter aloud to the rest of the camp, his throat closing as he read.

_I first address this letter to Arthur. Yes, I know, I disobeyed a direct order from my king, blah, blah, blah. You have a destiny. Fulfill it. Be the greatest king the world has ever known. Tell Gwen that, to me, she is the strongest queen in all of history. _

_To Erin and Gwaine, do me a favor? Make sure Sarina laughs at least once a day, please. It's a prescription from the Doctor __ I'm so glad to have met you._

_Next, Merlin: thank you for your help. And yes, I did say that just to get you in hot water. May the stars watch over you, too. Tell Gaius and Freya it was an honor to meet them both. _

_To Percival. You better take care of Sarina, or so help you. Love her always. Never leave her, or I will find a way to haunt you. Don't let her do anything stupid. _

_Sarina. I'm so sorry I didn't get a chance to properly say goodbye. But I knew if I had waited, you would have never let me go. And before you get mad at me, let me explain why I had to do this. All throughout school, and after, you've always been there for me. You've always been the one protecting me. From bullies, from getting my heart broken, etc. Now, it's my turn to protect you. Because I know you were planning on doing the very thing that I have done. You were planning to sacrifice yourself, to be the one on the other side of the veil. You always did love getting all the glory. But I couldn't let you. Not this time. You have been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I couldn't let you leave Percival. I will never forget you, my friend. My sister. Have a great life. Love Percival, he will always be there for you. XOXO. _

_And finally, to Lancelot. Oh Lancelot. My white knight. Forget me. Fall in love with someone else. A girl more worthy of you. Live a long and happy life with her. I will always love you. _

_I will miss you, all. _

_Lily_

_Oh and remember, when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth._

**LILY'S POV**

As soon as the veil closed there was a sudden, very strong gust of wind. So strong, in fact, that it lifted me off my feet. I was pushed off the edge of the cliffs.

All that ran through my head as I fell was: _oh not again_. The ground rushed up to me. I started to scream. And then, all I saw was blackness.

It was a strange dream. I was engulfed in dark water, my arms floating above me and my hair twisted and twirled around my face. I was sinking, drowning, but it didn't hurt. There wasn't that press on my lungs like when I held my breath. I looked up, through the strands of my hair. The Cliffs towered above me.

That's when I knew it wasn't a dream. I was really drowning. For some reason, I found this incredibly amusing. I guess that was because of the lack of oxygen to my brain. I started laughing, bubbles escaping my lips.

All of a sudden there was a woman in the water in front of me. She was perfectly composed, and didn't even look like she was in the water. Her hair was dry and hung down her back. Her flowing white dress was also dry, but flowed our behind her. She was very beautiful. Someone Lancelot could have loved.

"Lily-Ann," she said. Her voice was like soft honey, "You have been very brave. You sacrificed yourself to a life you never wanted to live so the people you cared about could live theirs."

I cocked my head at her.

"I'm sorry to inform you that time passes differently in both worlds. In this world, it has been over fifty years since you left. You parents, as well as Sarina's, have been dead for the last thirty of those years. But they never stopped looking for you."

Salty tears from my eyes mixed with the salt of the cold ocean.

"But you have been so brave, Lily," the floating woman continued, "And I will reward you for it."

I gasped awake. I was turned over on my side and thumped on my back. I choked out briny water. Coughing, I turned around. Above me were very familiar faces.

"Why hello there," I said somewhat faintly.

The man leaned his head down.

"I wouldn't do that!" I cried quickly, "I'm all salty!"

Lancelot chuckled and kissed me, effectively shutting me up.


	16. Chapter 17

**EPILOGUE **

I told Gaius and Merlin all about my encounter with the strange woman in the water. They thought the woman might have been like the Calix of the veil between the worlds. They also thought that because of my sacrifice, she let me come back to the people I loved (Sarina and Lancelot).

I also sat down with Sarina on our beds in our room. I still loved saying that. _Our _room in the castle of _Camelot_. But that's beside the point. I told her about what the woman told me about her parents.

We both tried not to cry but failed. Embracing each other, we cried.

"We still have each other," she sobbed.

"We always will," I responded.

**Three months later**

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you both, man and wife!" Arthur said.

I looked over at Sarina. We had always wanted to get married together. Now, that dream was coming true.

"You may now kiss the brides."

Percival leaned down and pressed his lips to Sarina's. I smiled. The Lancelot leaned down and captured me in a heart-melting kiss.

An hour later, Lancelot swept me off y feet, the train of my white wedding dress, ticking his nose.

"A man must always carry his newly wed wife over the threshold of their home."

I giggled. I had moved all my stuff into Lancelot's room the previous day, as Sarina moved her stuff into Percival.

Lancelot pushed the door open and we entered. He placed me down on the bed.

"Lancelot," I whispered as he leaned down and placed soft kisses on my neck.

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

"I love you," I said.

He raised his lips from my neck. His doe eyes looked into my green ones.

"I love you, too."


End file.
